


Summer Storm

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves summer storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Storm

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Quidditch? Sort of.
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks, as always, to my lovely beta readers, Emynn and Sevfan. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Summer Storm

~

Harry loved summer storms but hated being caught out in them. Which was why, when he spotted dark clouds approaching, he bent low over his broom, flying so fast that the trees actually blurred as he moved past them. Unfortunately, he still ended up drenched before making it home. 

Jumping off his broom, he burst inside, slamming the door shut and standing, dripping and shivering, on the carpet. 

Looking up from his seat in the living room, Severus raised an eyebrow. “That was quite an entrance.”

Harry started stripping. “It’s pouring out there,” he said. “ _And_ it’s bloody cold. It doesn’t even feel like summer rain.” 

Severus hummed, setting aside his book. “It does seem to have grown cooler.” Rising, he walked towards Harry. “I’ll start a fire to warm you, shall I?” 

“That would be brilliant,” Harry said, ditching the last of his wet uniform. “And I wish it was safe to do Warming Charms during storms.” 

“Indeed. We’ll just have to manage on our own,” murmured Severus, pulling him into an embrace. 

Harry smiled. “I thought you were going to start a fire to warm me up?” 

“I am,” purred Severus, caressing him.

Yes, Harry loved summer storms.

~


End file.
